Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-201395 discloses a series-type hybrid vehicle with a driving unit and power-generating unit mounted in a motor room.
A series-type hybrid vehicle with a driving unit and power-generating unit mounted in a motor room is required to secure a good noise/vibration control ability on the driving and power-generating units which have their respective intrinsic vibration characteristics. Also required is a good energy absorption ability for collision.